


When The Sky Turns Gray

by Sleepisnotanoption



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepisnotanoption/pseuds/Sleepisnotanoption
Summary: Riki was beginning to love Iason, but Iason made a mistake and ruined everything.How will Riki react, and what did Iason do wrong?..  and how will Iason react





	When The Sky Turns Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo another story, ups.... well check out the other stories I've done too, 
> 
> enjoy!!

Riki POV  
“No-o more… please sto-op it”  
My whole body ached, my thighs were shivering and I couldn’t feel anything in my groin but pain. Never had Iason been so mad, but what did he expect? For me just to be okay with it? I’m not dumb, but how could he?! After all that, he just turned 180 to betray me... unforgivable.  
__  
Earlier*  
After one steamy session to another, the night was gone and morning approached I lay in his arms about to get some well-deserved sleep but just before I could close my eyes Iason said  
“I have to tell you something, love?”  
“yeah?” closing my eyes to relax.  
“I made a deal with Raoul, but for it to get approved I need to spend the night with him”  
“WHAT?!”  
“now, do not get too worked up, it is only for one night”  
“NO, IT'S NOT!”  
furiously swinging the duvet off I jumped out of bed, but right before my feet hit the ground I feel Iason's hand around my wrist to hold me back, but the anger overtook me and I pried the hand off and ran to the kitchen.  
“Love, do not be irrational, you know you are still my one and only –“  
“PET! I KNOW, HOW COULDN’T I! But since you know how to do business so well, why don’t you go and fuck all of Tanagura ass well!!?”  
And before I realized it one of the expensive vases on the kitchen counter was thrown just to hit the doorframe right beside Iason's head. Petrified of what just happened I took some steps back in fear of the reaction the blondie would give. He looked for a second shocked and then looked at the ground, in that moment his eyes darkened, and all was lost, Riki was scared for his life. Spanking, whipping or just torture?  
“I-im sorry-y… Iason, I'm just jealous okay? Please u-understand” shaking Riki kept a safe distance.  
“How dare YOU!” In a matter of seconds, Iason was beside Riki, gathering both his hands dragging him to the pet room were most of his punishments were done. Screaming and biting didn’t help Riki but as desperate as he became, it didn’t matter. Iason looked Riki to the X-stand slapping him hard once to quiet down.  
“Do you know how expensive that was?! I was a one of a kind, and even if you worked for the rest of your life you wouldn’t even be able to pay for half of its worth?!” Riki looked up only to see the blondie reaching for the ring on his ring finger.  
“no please, Iason, no” tugging on the cuffs around his hands and legs, he whispered.  
“No, you do not understand the consequences of what you do, so this time the punishment will be harsh, and I will only release you when I feel fit” he saw Iason touch the ring as it turned bright red. Feeling a buzz from the ring on his member he winced.  
“you feel it? But don’t worry it will not be like this for the whole time, first the buzz so you get turned on and when you are just about to ejaculate a strong shock will come, leaving you very desperate I suppose. This day would have been so much better for you, if only you had behaved like a proper pet, Riki The Dark”  
“Don’t you-u dare, stu-upid blondie!” Riki spat the last word out, disappointed Iason walked right out the door leaving Riki in the darkness of the room screaming out profanities to the blondie.


End file.
